


Nolan the Nuisance and Boss-man Brett

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Not like my other stuff that I say is adorable but really isn't., This is really just adorable.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: All Nolan wanted was to take a nap on his husband, but all these stupid things like "work" and "responsibilities" keep getting in his way.





	Nolan the Nuisance and Boss-man Brett

“Please?” Nolan begged, pulling on the sleeve of Brett’s blue velvet jacket. “It’s just one day!” He pouted, widening and rounding his eyes out as much as he could. He didn’t want to bring out the waterworks, but he might have to.

Brett looked entirely unimpressed. He brushed Nolan off, grabbing his travel mug off the counter on his way to the front door. “Just because you can work whenever you want doesn’t mean the rest of us can. Some of us have employees to manage.”

Nolan followed after him like a puppy, bumping into Brett when he stopped to put his shoes on. “It’s one day, I’m sure they can handle things on their own.”

“I don’t doubt that, but I need to set an example for them, and this is not a good enough reason to skip out, I’m sorry.” Brett pecked Nolan on the cheek and walked out of the house.

Nolan scrambled to put his shoes on and ran to Brett’s car, hopping into the passenger seat just as it started up.

Brett heaved a sigh, rolling his head to stare incredulously at him. “What are you doing?”

“You refuse to stay, so I’m going with you.” Nolan buckled himself in and crossed his arms over his chest, determination setting his jaw.

Brett stared at him, he inhaled slowly like he was going to sigh again, but it came out as breathy laughter. “Okay fine, but you have to let me work.”

“Deal.”

\---

They walked into Brett's weirdly modern office building, Brett in his fancy clothes, and Nolan in his ripped jeans and a paint-splattered band tee.

The entire building was made of glass. They had a bunch of separate rooms made out of glass walls. It made the place feel huge and intimidating. Nolan much preferred being hidden away from prying eyes high up in the turret of their Victorian home, or in the dark basement with his gaming equipment.

Nolan had been working this morning - last night? He woke up at two and went back to bed around six. Whatever you want to call it, Nolan did not get enough sleep and he really just wanted to take a nap on his husband. What madman decides to work at nine in the fucking morning?

Inside Brett’s equally obnoxiously glass office was his giant, fancy, dark-wood desk. It and the big, leather, office chair contrasted greatly with the rest of the decor. Light wood shelves covered in little plants and shit lined the wall between his office and the one next to it. And there was an adorable, light blue couch set near the door that honestly looked really comfy. All in all, the place was nicer than Nolan expected.

Then there was the stuff on Brett's desk. He had the usual keyboard, mouse, and giant computer screen, but right in the middle was a picture of the two of them in the frame Nolan made for him back when they were dating.

Brett sat in his fancy chair about to get to work when Nolan grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Nolan pulled away, smiling down at Brett. “Adorable.”

Brett chuckled. “I know you are, but what am I?”

“Mature too,” Nolan said with a laugh.

“Says the one who followed me to work.”

“Only because,” Nolan muttered, pulling on Brett’s arms to turn his chair, “I want to cuddle my adorable husband.” He climbed into his lap, wrapping Brett’s arms around his waist. Nolan nuzzled into Brett's neck, relaxing against his chest. “Alright, I’m good. You can get to work now.”

Brett chuckled, pressing a kiss to Nolan’s shoulder. “You’re adorable.”

“You’re supposed to be working.”

\---

Nolan woke up later with Brett's voice speaking low in his ear.

“I’ve been looking through the reports and I think we need to fire Jerry.”

“Sir,” said another voice, “should we really be talking about this with...with him here?” It was probably David, the vice president. The jerk was so uptight.

Nolan yawned, nosing along Brett’s neck. “It's okay,” he said groggily, “I’ll go.” He straightened up, rubbing at his eyes.

“You sure?” Brett asked, massaging Nolan's thighs. “This is technically your company too.”

“Nah,” Nolan said, getting up, “I have a date with a gallery owner.” He bent down to kiss Brett, making a show of it for David's sake. “I'll see you at home.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Nolan grabbed his wallet off the desk, pocketing it and turning to say, “Thanks for letting me sleep on you.”

“No problem,” Brett said with a grin. “Don't forget to eat something.”

Nolan saluted on his way out of the office. Stiff neck or no, waking up in his husband's arms would always be the best way to start his day.


End file.
